


worth it

by snowdaisies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love meanie, jeonghan and soonyoung appeared for 5 secs, theres like a matured scene at the middle but only A BIT, this is merely a fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdaisies/pseuds/snowdaisies
Summary: It's Wonwoo's birthday, and he is spending it with none other than— his only boyfriend.





	worth it

**Author's Note:**

> im apologizing in advance for any grammatical errors as english isn't my first language!!

Wonwoo is not a fan of festival. He never is. The crowds, people lining up just to get an $2 oily foods, the thought of it already makes him feel exhausted. 

Unfortunately, according to his boyfriend; a baby trapped in a 6ft tall man, its the "ideal" place to go during your birthday. 

You see, Wonwoo only agrees to go because of how happy Mingyu looks, getting excited even a week before, he doesn't want to make the big baby sad. 

So now he is, lining up with Mingyu at the entrance admission. He is just waiting for Mingyu to buy the tickets and they are done. After a lot of argues and insists from his boyfriend— god, the puppy eyes, he finally came to an agreement to attend this damn festival.

"Should we enjoy the rides first? Or do you wanna grab something to eat? Oh, they sell headbands too! Lets get a couple headbands!" Mingyu exclaimed excitedly.

"Gyu, first of all, no couple headbands that's like lame as hell. What are we, 12?" 

"But, people wear it at Disneyland and they look cute!" His 6 feet tall of a baby boyfriend pouts.

With a heavy sigh, he grabs Mingyu's hands— which the younger then interlocks fingers— and proceed to buy the couple headbands. He got himself a Minnie Mouse and a Mickey Mouse for Mingyu. It's cringy, but after seeing Mingyu grinning a little too wide; maybe it's worth it. 

They agreed to go on rides first, which, arent scary or challenging at all. Mingyu probably realized that, too because halfway on the roller coaster, he just glanced to Wonwoo and smiled smugly before kissing his boyfriend's cheeks; again, Wonwoo thinks— maybe its worth it. 

After few minutes of strolling, and few times of Mingyu playing the darts game to win a plushie for Wonwoo, the older stops him because his money might run out on that cheating game only. 

"But— I wanna get the plushie for you!" Mingyu pouts, getting dragged by Wonwoo

Wonwoo sighes, and faces him "I told you, I dont need it and that game is a scammer! Everyone rarely get the plushie, you just get frustration from it," Wonwoo tries to reason, and it succeeded after Mingyu lets out a defeat sigh and mumbles a, "Fine" though he is still pouting. 

Wonwoo later bought a potato snack for Mingyu; his favourite. The younger's eyes lit up and pecked Wonwoo's lips. 

At their early days of relationship, Wonwoo really hated all the PDAs Mingyu did. Whenever Mingyu tried to kiss his cheek, he would push the younger away— luckily though, he realized how he was hurting the younger that way and he tried tolerating with it after. Fast forward, he is now really enjoying every kisses and hugs Mingyu would give in public. Sometimes, he's even secretly anticipating it. 

 

Somehow, they ended up getting on a couch, limbs tangled, fingers in each other's hairs with Wonwoo on top of Mingyu, chests heaved and hushed pants whenever they let go of each other's lips.

"God," Mingyu whined

Wonwoo leans in and starts kissing his boyfriend's each eyelids, nose, and finally lips. Mingyu lets out a groan when Wonwoo not so subtly bit on his lower lips. 

"Baby," Wonwoo gasps, finding that they are hard, groaning when Mingyu buckled up his hip.

Wonwoo then is about to unzip his boyfriend's jeans, when Mingyu stops him. "Baby, no" Mingyu sat up with Wonwoo still on his lap. Wonwoo sighs and kiss the corner of Mingyu's mouth that makes the younger giggles; oh how Wonwoo loves that sound. 

 

Wonwoo ended up plastering himself on Mingyu's back while he is cooking. Mingyu had promised to make a homecook dinner for his birthday, so he is making one. Wonwoo kisses his boyfriend's nape, and receives deep chuckles from Mingyu. 

"You smell good," 

"Really? We use the same bodywash though," Mingyu suddenly moves aside and they are untangled.

Wonwoo hummed, "But i love the smell when it's on you"

That just receives giggles from Mingyu and he kissed Wonwoo's lips. Mingyu then continues to focus on his cook, which Wonwoo knows his boyfriend won't entertain him that much when he is cooking. So, Wonwoo choose to just watches anything that's playing on their television. 

Dinner is served when Mingyu unties his floral patterns apron, (Wonwoo got him that one, just because its funny, but the younger wears it everytime anyway) and shouted enthusiastically saying the dinner's done; finally. 

They eat in silence while sparing glances here and there, Mingyu wiping the sauces on the corner of Wonwoo's lips and licked it, which Wonwoo snorts at. 

"That's disgusting," 

"Mhm, I love this sauce and your lips" Mingyu said sheepishly.

Wonwoo groaned and just continues to eat his food peacefully.

 

Their night routine is always the same; brushing their teeth before sleeping and lots of cuddling afterwards. Wonwoo is currently laying on their bed, scrolling through Instagram and Twitter, replying to his friends' birthday wishes which he just catches up on after a full day spent with his boyfriend; no regrets though. 

Mingyu is done brushing his teeth and washing his face when Wonwoo's currently facetiming Jeonghan and Soonyoung which consist of the two singing birthday song on top of their lungs. 

"Oh, is that Mingyu?" Soonyoung greets happily,

"I let you kidnap Wonwoo this year but next year we are gonna have a bros day on his birthday, you hear me?" Jeonghan on his side just lets out a deep chuckle.

"I dont know, hyung. Its hoes before bros," Mingyu proved by kissing Wonwoo's cheeks. 

"You gross thing! I'm hanging up, happy birthday again Wonwoo!" Jeonghan showing off his smile and it turned off. 

"They can't be helped," Mingyu said with a hint of smile in his voice.

"I know right," Wonwoo turns to face the younger and carefully wraps his arms around the younger's waist, head on his chest. 

"Thank you Mingyu, for today. I really enjoyed though it was tiring." 

Mingyu caresses Wonwoo's cheeks and run his fingers in Wonwoo's hair with the other hand.

"Anything for you, baby" Wonwoo groans and leans deeper against Mingyu's chest. 

"I love this," Wonwoo said after a few minutes and his head shoots up, pecking Mingyu's lips. Mingyu whined and hugs Wonwoo tighter.

"I'm sorry that the festival wasn't really that fun. I didnt expect the rides can be that boring," Mingyu kissed the top of Wonwoo's head.

Wonwoo just smiles and pulls Mingyu closer. He probably loves them spending time together on bed, like this, more than anything in this world. It's like a switch for Wonwoo to turn into a clingy boyfriend that just needs all kissss and hugs and giving the same treatment to his boyfriend. 

"I told you, it's okay. I love spending time with you." 

Mingyu sighs contently and finally lowers himself to face Wonwoo right on the face, cupping his cheeks.

"Happy birthday, baby. This is our third time spending your birthday together, I hope we can spend every birthdays together until we are old, maybe?" He then kisses Wonwoo's forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose and finally his lips. Wonwoo melts into his touch and kisses his boyfriend deeper. 

"I love you," Wonwoo then continues to lay his head on his boyfriend's broad chest.

"Impossible, i love you more."

Loving each other is always worth it, for them.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is like my first ever story i have written and i have kept this for so long. i know wonwoo's birthday is in july but it wont hurt right :)
> 
> also, this is kinda a rant but i have been wanting to write for so long but english isnt my first language so, yeah, i have only been writing for fun and not publishing publicly like this. this is probably my precious precious baby. 
> 
> pls leave comments about your thoughts and criticism are allowed! i would truly appreciate all the comments thank u for reading lovelies!!


End file.
